Making New Memories
by gosgirl
Summary: The morning after. Written for the Gibbs / Abby Shipper Forum Hiatus Creative Drive weekly prompt 'Memory.'


**Making New Memories**

Author: Gosgirl  
>Rating: K+<br>Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
>Category: Angstromance  
>Spoilers: None<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Summary: The morning after christening a new bed. Written for the Gibbs / Abby Shipper Forum Hiatus Creative Drive weekly prompt 'Memory.'  
>AN: Established Gabby.

* * *

><p>Drifting awake gradually, the first sensation to register was warmth… softness and warmth soaking into him from a body wrapped close, radiating as much heat as the comforter pulled over them both.<p>

The early morning sun hadn't penetrated the thickness of the room's dark curtains, but there was enough light seeping through from the open doorway for him to make out shapes… furniture that wasn't his but was as familiar as his own.

The sight of hastily discarded clothing strewn across the floor and chair brought a smile to his lips as he remembered the urgency that had dumped it there. He was so comfortable and warm, it was tempting to go right back to sleep, his girl wrapped securely in his arms.

Abby was still fast sleep, snuggled into his side and half sprawled over his front. Legs tangled with his, one arm wrapped firmly round his waist, hanging on as if to stop him moving an inch. Her dark head rested on his chest, her warm breath ghosted across his skin as her steady breathing matched his own.

His own arms were anchored round her back, her raven hair spread like a curtain across his chest and arms. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the smell of her jasmine shampoo mixed with traces of her gunpowder perfume, a heady mix he'd missed.

It was a scent that had always calmed and grounded him, even before they were together.

A slight hitch in her breathing told him she was slowly coming awake, and he smiled as he remembered her usual morning routine of waking up… stretching and purring like a contented cat.

Her hands twitched, tightening unconsciously on his skin as she stirred. She breathed out a soft moan and nuzzled her nose into his chest, burrowing sinuously into his arms as if she was trying to climb up his front.

He suppressed a moan with difficulty as he felt his body start to respond to the soft curves pressed against him.

Torn between wanting to wake her to wish her a proper good morning and relishing the contented peace of the moment, his fingers took on a life of their own. Threading gently through her silky hair, they brushed lightly down her arms onto the smooth skin of her back to the cross… his favourite tattoo that he could now trace blindfold, with either tongue or fingers.

He knew every inch of that beautiful back… from the stick figures on her shoulders to the flower at the centre of her spine, to the work of art on her lower back… every inked line a striking contrast to the smooth alabaster skin.

She stirred slightly under his soft caresses but didn't wake further. Neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before and he knew she'd tease him about wearing her out when she did wake.

But then what did she expect when they'd been apart for ten days... ten long days and even longer nights. His bed had seemed very empty and cold without her.

Not that he minded really.

Her trip to New Orleans was to visit her mother and brother. The best they could do was nightly phone calls and although it was satisfying to hear her voice, that husky purr down the phone line had played havoc with his imagination, the calls usually ending in the shower with only his right hand for company.

The moans and gasps that rolled into his ear as she responded to his growled commands told him he wasn't the only one suffering.

She'd persuaded him with puppy dog eyes and the adorable pout he'd never been able to resist to do one thing for her while she was away. He'd assembled the new bed she'd had delivered... pointing out with a cheeky grin that as he'd been the one to help her wear out the old one, it was the least he could do.

She'd teased him nightly on the phone about what she was going to do to him in her new bed once she got back… something about an Abby tradition of christening new bits of furniture, making a new memory in a new bed. So when he'd picked her up from the airport, making record time on the drive home, he'd done his best to help her keep that tradition, making love to her over and over with an almost desperate intensity until they were both too sated and exhausted to move.

Hearing her murmur and stir slightly in her sleep, he shifted carefully to look down, brushing her hair tenderly away from her forehead so he could see her face.

He loved the long line of her nose and strong jawline, the wide lips that could curve in a smile so seductive it would take his breath, or break out in a broad contagious grin that could light up a room. Long dark lashes fluttered on her cheeks and he knew the exact shade of vivid green that hid behind those eyelids.

The rest of her body was hidden from his gaze under the comforter, but he didn't really need a visual reminder. He knew and adored every beautiful curve and sensuous hollow.

He loved watching her... awake or asleep. The stillness of her deep sleep contrasting with the bundle of energy when she was awake.

He brought his hand up to tangle in her hair, cupping the back of her head. He felt her eyelashes tickle his skin and her nose nuzzled his chest as she began to wake more fully now, arms tightening around him.

A soft mumble followed as she wriggled slightly, settling herself, if possible, more firmly against him. Unable to resist any more, he let his fingers stroke through her soft hair, the thickness sliding over his arms like silk. Hazy green eyes eventually opened, blinking several times before her lips curved in a sleepy smile as she pressed a slow kiss to his chest.

Raising her head slightly, she gazed at him before murmuring, "Mmm… mornin'."

"Hey." He returned her smile, stroking down her back, feeling her arch against him.

Her dark head dipped to begin placing soft lazy kisses across his chest, humming contentedly as she nuzzled his skin. "You feel so good… missed this… missed you."

"Hmm, me too." He'd missed her in his life more than he could say, even after only a relatively short time.

She giggled as the sound of a stomach growled. "That you or me?"

"Both I reckon. Got distracted from dinner last night if ya remember? Breakfast?" Threading both hands through her hair, he began massaging small circles on her scalp seeing her eyes flutter closed.

"Hmm, sounds good… but I don't wanna get up." Her husky southern drawl was more evident than usual in her sleepy voice, and after a week down south.

"Don't have to, apart from food and the shower. We can stay here all day." He had no intention of doing anything other than making love to her all day... they had a lot of catching up to do.

"_Really?"_ Sliding fully on top of him, sensations sparked all along his body as she lay full length on top of him. Her height was one of many things he loved about her. It meant her curves fit perfectly against him.

"Uh-huh. Gotta christen the bed thoroughly." He pulled her in for a lazy, dizzyingly thorough kiss, mapping her mouth until they were both moaning.

"Like the way you think, Jethro." She propped her head on his chest, giving him a grin that was pure sin, rocking her hips against him, feeling his reaction to her.

"Thought you might." He ran his hands down her back to cup her ass, pulling her as close as possible.

"Though, y'know, last night wasn't a bad start on making some new memories for this bed." She lifted a suggestive eyebrow, "Fancy making another one?"

The end.


End file.
